I Saw Stars
by AWK and The Akatsugirls
Summary: Re-write of Resort Trip. Elements. A Popular Band Idolized all over the world. The Cast of Naruto, Idolized actors all over the world. Now they come together on a Resort Island for an entire month? Sure. What Could happen? "I saw stars when I saw you. And not because your famous." NaruHina SasuSaku Rated T for Hidan and the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO THE NEW VERSION OF RESORT TRIP! Prepare yourselves for this new ride. That's all I have to say, what are you sticking around here for? Looks like we're out sooner  
Disclaimer: I have not owned Naruto for ten stories now. TEN! Let me tell ya', Eleven ain't a lucky number for me.**

"I can't believe it! We're going on Vacation! To a Resort Island!" Squealed a girl with a hairstyle that resembled Shikamaru's, only the tips of her black hair were dyed pink. Her unique, color changing eyes flashed from curious chocolate brown, to wondrous crème to excited electric green. "Kalika, calm down! You still have to pack! Hurry up! We leave in a few hours! We down want to miss our flight!" Said a girl with black hair with purple streaks and green eyes. "Raven! Stop treating me like a kid, would ya?" Kalika retorted as she dashed in to her room. A girl with red hair with silver dyed streaks and bluish gray eyes came and tossed a box to Raven. "Here, from me and Kenzie. Happy birthday, Raven." She said. "Kira, what's in the box?" Raven asked. "Open it and find out. Raven, never being one to skip a present, immediately tore open the box and squealed excitedly. "A necklace with the Akatsuki charm on it!" She said and slipped it on immediately. A girl with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes looked in the room. "Has anyone seen Ana?" She asked. "Yeah, Kenzie, she's in her room packing and on the phone with momma." Kira said.

Meanwhile, in a room down the hall in the large mansion, the lead singer of this little band was on the phone with her manager, who was also an actress. "Momma, why are you sending us to an uncharted Resort Island in the middle of the Pacific ocean? Are you trying to kill us or something?" Asked the girl with red hair and with black streaks dyed in. _"Ana, You girls have been working to hard. You with writing the songs, teaching them, and singing them. Kalika with setting up the stages for each concert. Raven with booking the gigs. Kenzie with costuming and instrument tuning. And of course, Kira with setting up the music videos! You girls need a vacation in private where the paparazzi will leave you the hell alone. Besides, it might give you that new sound you're looking for. Maybe you'll meet a nice tropic boy." _Said "Momma". Ana could here the sly grin in her voice. "Momma, is this just another ruse to try to get me in a relationship?" She asked. _"Ana, for god's sake you are twenty six years old, you only have two more months before you are twenty seven, you need a man in your life!"_ Said the woman on the other side. "Tsunade, you are fifty six and still haven't tied the knot with Jiraiya yet. You are brave to raise five orphans you found on the street alone, no husband, no boy friend, nothing. And yet _you_ lecture _me_ on getting a man? A little hypocritical, don't you think?" Ana asked.

Tsunade laughed at the girl she had raised longest. Her longest daughter. Not the oldest, no. Raven was older than Ana by one year. Ana snapped her suitcase closed. _"You're probably right, sweetie, just enjoy your month off. Call me when you get there okay? Love you, Kid."_ Tsunade said. "Love you, too, Momma. I'll tell the rest of Elements you say hi." Ana said and hung up. She slung her bag on to her back and grabbed her suitcase. "Guys! Come on! We're going to miss our plane! Ana called. The four girls came running behind her. "WHOO HOO! UNCHASRTED RESORT ISLAND WITH A VOLCANO HERE I COME!" Kalika and Kenzie yelled. The best friends high-fived each other and leapt in to the limo. Raven and Ana sighed. "HEY! I HAVE FIRST DIBS ON THE MINI FRIDGE! GET OUT OF MY LEMONADE!" Kira yelled and dove in after them. Ana and Raven sighed again. "Children." They said in unison. _"Raven has matured very well. The last time we took a trip to a resort, she was helping them fill water balloons with yogurt and dropping them on the employees. Of course, we were only thirteen then." _Ana thought as she and Raven slipped in to the limo.

This was the famous band Elements. Drums, Kalika Marvil, A.k.a, Fire. Bass guitar, Kira Rose, A.k.a, Wind. Back up guitar, Kenzie Qwist, A.k.a Earth. Lead guitarist and back up singer, Raven Valentine, A.k.a, Water. And Lead singer and pianist for certain songs, sometimes on the violin, Ana Rae Black, A.k.a, Space. Elements was one of the most popular bands across the world. Pretty girls with talents to match or exceed their looks. Them taking long breaks to relax was practically unheard of. These girls had been singing since Kalika, the youngest, was thirteen. In age order, it went Raven: twenty eight, Ana: Twenty six, son to be twenty seven, Kira: Twenty six almost twenty seven, Kenzie: Twenty five soon twenty six, and finally Kalika: Eighteen as of two months ago. These girls were the idols on top of the world. As for their vacation… Well, Ana's theory was right. Tsunade was setting them up. Not just Ana.

All of them.

_**Mean while…**_

"Sasuke, don't be so cold!" Sakura said, glaring up at her co-worker. "I'm supposed to be cold, Sakura." Sasuke replied, cranking up his music, hoping to drown Sakura out with _Polyamorous_. Sakura smacked the pause button on Sasuke's iPod. "Breaking Benjamin won't get you out of this one, Sasuke Uchiha! You don't have to be a cold, emo, asshole out of the series. Seriously, Sasuke, what happened to you? You used to be so warm and loving." She asked. Sasuke sighed. "It doesn't matter, alright?" Sasuke asked. "Of course it matters, Sasuke! You used to be warm, open and friendly. You and Kiba would always be practicing combat and swapping jokes with each other. You and Naruto would always be pranking people! You used to be so nice to every one! Ino, Karin, even me! And then all of the sudden you just shut everyone out, even your brother!" Sakura said. She smacked something in to Sasuke's chest. "Here's your plane ticket. You are coming to a resort island with us on a month long vacation. And damn it, Sasuke, you are going to open up again, even if I have to force you to with a pry bar! Understood? Good!" Sakura said and stormed away. Sasuke caught the ticket. "A resort trip? A month long vacation? You have got to be kidding." Sasuke said.

"No, Sasuke, I'm not. You haven't seen my daughters since Kira came! Maybe you'll finally meet some one for your self." Said a familiar voice. "Tsunade, are you trying to set me up with one of your daughters?" Sasuke asked. "Absolutely not! You're too young for them! The youngest turned eighteen a while ago!" Tsunade said. "I'm Seventeen, Tsunade." Sasuke said. "I don't care! I will not allow my children to date a younger man! I'm sending you to the island because you need to clear up what ever problem it is you have with my grandson to be before you are the ring barer at mine and Jiraiya's wedding. Now get your happy ass packing!" Tsunade said and kicked Sasuke in the butt. Sasuke walked off to his car and began to drive home to pack. _"It's not Naruto I have the problem with, I think…"_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura handed tickets to the other co-workers her dear older friend gave to her. "A-a r-resort t-trip?" Squeaked shy Hinata. "Cool! Kisame and I can go surfing!" Naruto said and high fived Kisame. "This seems like fun." Hidan said with a grin. "Agreed, un! It'll be nice to get away from Obito for a while, yeah." Deidara agreed. "Anything specific for you about this trip, Itachi?" Kakashi asked. Itachi stayed silent and put his plane ticket in his pocket. As soon as Sakura explained they only had two hours to prepare and Tsunade would drive them to the air port as soon as they were ready, Itachi was gone. He was back for the flight with Sasuke. The nine actors piled in to the limo that Tsunade was driving and excitedly watched as she drove them to the air port. They couldn't wait to get there and see what the island had for them.

**And there is chapter one. Coming soon: Chapter 2. Review and receive eternal love from the authoresses. And cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Saw Stars. Chapter two. Go.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

The Airport was stuffed to the brim. Not even with people who wanted to fly somewhere. Just whispering fans, hoping to catch a glimpse of Elements. "There they are!" Yelled a fan girl. The fans started to run, but froze as the band walked through. They walked in formation as they always did. Up front was Space. Right behind her were Wind and Water. Behind them were the two, Earth and Fire. Space wore sunglasses and a cool trench coat. They all wore trench coats. But only Space wore the cool, Men In Black sunglasses. The fans were stricken paralyzed by the lead singer's awesomeness and the overwhelming beauty of the other band members. It wasn't until the stars were passed security that the fans began to yell for their autographs. "Ha, look at that! What a sight to see!" Fire said. "Kalika, stay with us." Space said. "Loosen up, Ana! We're safe!" Kira said. Ana sighed. "We are the least safest people in the world, Kira." Ana responded. The lead singer felt a tug on her shirt sleeve. She looked over and saw a blushing woman with a nose piercing. She had to at least in her early forties or late thirties. "Hello." Ana said. "U-Um… Can I have your Autograph?" She asked. "My husband is a fan and I'm on my way back to him and I thought that maybe I could surprise him for his birthday." She said. Ana smiled.

"Coming back from a business trip, are you?" Ana said at the woman. "Uh, I guess you could call it that. Rooster Teeth always has a booth. Especially since the release of RWBY. People are nuts for us." She said. "I'll bet. Now, how about we get to that autograph? What's your husband's name?" Ana asked Kira and Raven giggled at the question, catching the woman's attention. "Griffon. O-N. Not E-N. Easy mistake." She said, causing Kira and Raven to laugh, making the woman confused.

"I thought this was for your husband, unless you two traded names, Griffon?" Ana said. "Y-You're a fan?" The Woman, Griffon, said. "Ever since I was sixteen." Ana said. "Alright, yeah, sign it for both of us, please?" Griffon asked. Ana laughed and signed the CD case Griffon had handed to her. "To Griffon and Geoff. Keep on shining and doing the amazing work you do! Love Space." She wrote with a star after her name and then smiled as she handed it back to Griffon. "Since we're both fans of each other and close enough to friends now, maybe I could sneak you some tickets to the next concert close to ya'." She said. "Sweet! If I can talk Burnie in to it, maybe we could get you in to RTX." Griffon said with a smile. "Sounds great. Pass a message along to the Achievement Hunters for me? Don't stop being awesome." Ana said with a grin. "And pass a kiss on the cheek to Gavin for me." She said with a wink, causing Griffon to laugh. "Will do. See you later, nice meeting you!" Griffon said. "Same here!" Ana said and the band bored the plain.

"Typical, Ana." Kira said. "What?" Ana said, looking up from her book. "Telling Griffon to pass on a kiss to Gavin for you. I think you're trying to flirt with Gavin." Kira said. Raven, Kalika and Kenzie looked up to watch Kira try to force Ana out of hiding her buried feelings. "What the hell are you talking about? You know I'm too busy for that kinda thing." She said and went back to reading her book. Kira groaned and went back to watching the ground below. "Damn. Has Ana completely given up and shut out all forms of love?" Kenzie whispered to Raven and Kalika. "Hopefully some hot guy at the resort will catch her eye." Kalika said. "How can that happen when it's uncharted? Only celebrities go there." Kenzie said. "Guys, give it up. You know Ana is married to her job." Raven said. Kenzie and Kalika sighed and went to playing their DS and Phone. Raven sighed and looked over at Ana as the serious woman moved on from reading to looking over the songs. _"Ever since we started Elements and Momma went of on her own way to be an actress, Ana's been so serious. __**No time for love and foolish games. We must stay high in the world ratings. **__Ana, were you hurt more badly than we could have thought? Is that why you shoot down every guy that comes your way? I know it won't happen, but I really wan to you meet some one at this island. I want to play a love song this time."_ Raven thought, staring at her younger-but-still-older sister. Whit a sigh, Raven turned her attention to her iPad and began to read an iBook.

_**Elsewhere…**_

"Eeek! It's them! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sign my copy of Naruto Shippuden!" "Ah! Hinata-chan! Kiss my cheek!" "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Punch my boy friend!" "What?" "Naruto! Teach me the Rasengan!" "Kisame-san! Itachi-kun! Take of your shirts!" "Kyah~ their sooo cool!" "Hidan! Hidan-sama! Do a Jashinist ritual! Teach me the ways of Jashin!" "Deidara-chan! Show me your art!" "Hinata-chan, say Naruto's name!" "Kiss me, Itachi-kun!" "Hinata! Have my baby!" The fans at the airport yelled. Security fighting to push them back. "Hey, buddy! What kinda girl do you think Hinata-chan is?! You stay away from her!" Naruto yelled at the guy who told Hinata to have his baby, wrapping his arm around the nearly-in-tears actress. The group of stars finally boarded their plane, Naruto the most pissed off of them all. "That ass hole, telling Hinata to have sex with him. I should have had security arrest him." Naruto grumbled. "I-I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun! N-no h-harm d-done." Hinata said. "No-? No harm done? Hinata-chan! He hurt your pride! Dragged you're good name through the mud at the mere suggestion of you having sex with him! The mere _thought_ of him _thinking_ about stealing your purity! Just grrr…" Naruto growled. Hinata smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I-it's v-very s-sweet of y-you t-to d-defend m-my p-purity, Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto blushed at the fact Hinata was hugging him in a sense. Hidan and Deidara snickered. "He only defends it because he wants it." Hidan whispered lowly to Deidara and Itachi. Deidara chuckled and Itachi sighed and opened his book.

"So, What are you gonna do once we get to the resort, Hidan, yeah?" Deidara asked in hopes to ward Naruto's glare from him. "I'm going to go down to the beach and try to hook up with all the prettiest girls there." Hidan said. "Of course, yeah. I'm gonna hit the bicycle path with Kakashi, hm." Deidara side. "Of course you would go where there are no girls getting tans, you're so lame." Hidan laughed. "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm one of the people that actually have to try to keep their body good looking, yeah!" Deidara said. "Wow, blondie! I knew you were gay!" Hidan laughed. "I am not, hm! You shut the hell up, yeah!" Deidara said. "Haha, chill out blondie, I'm just messin' with ya! What about you, Itachi? Huh?" Hidan asked turning to the Uchiha only to find him gone. He turned and found the silent Uchiha (whom had not said a word since they got the news of the trip) over by Kisame and Sakura.

"Fah, of course the loner would leave the moment I mentioned babes." Hidan said. "In his defense, he's probably still not over Kei, yeah." Deidara said, lowering his voice. "Shit, I forgot about Kei. He's still not over her? It's been three months." Hidan whispered. Kei Yuichi was Itachi's ex-girlfriend, leaving him for one of the minor characters that has five minute appearances every episode of Skip Beat. He hadn't really been the same since she left him. He got a lot quieter and smiled less. Some times Kisame thinks that's why Sasuke has been so (as he says) bitchy lately. _"Hopefully Itachi will find a new girl at fucking last!"_ Hidan thought.

_**Later**_.

The plane carrying both actors and musicians touched down. Musicians actually landed an hour earlier than the actor's plane. Ana, Kira, Kalika, Kenzie and Raven all were greeted by the staff like old friends, even though they were complete strangers. They all decided to hang out on the beach. Ana sat on a beach chair in her black bikini with a towel thrown over her lap and reading a book. Kalika and Kenzie were diving underwater and playing with fish. Kira was playing frisbee with Raven.

The actors finally landed and were greeted the same way the musicians were. Immediately after they had their items in their rooms, they were off to what ever activity they wanted. Kakashi and Deidara went to the bicycle path and would be gone until dinner. Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke decided to go mountain climbing to the old castle ruins. Naruto, Kisame, Hidan and Itachi went to the beach. Naruto and Kisame were strait into the water to surf with two girls. Hidan began to walk up and down the beach, watching two beautiful women play Frisbee. Itachi, having no choice and no desire to surf with his two best friends, decided to trail silently behind his idiotic friend until he found a nice place to sit. He found a nice shady spot beneath a beach umbrella next to a woman reading a book. He walked towards her.

She noticed him as he approached and looked up at him from her book. "Uh-" he said. He recognized her right away. This was Space. A.K.A, Ana Rae Black from Elements. "Ahem, mind if I sit by you?" he asked. She turned back to her book. "Seat's open." She said. Itachi slipped in to the chair next to her. The silence between them seemed to grow thicker by the moment. She seemed like she was completely absorbed in her book and wasn't paying attention to a thing around her. "Hidan is working himself in to a bit of a pickle. Raven is about to throw him over her shoulder in to the ocean… never mind." She said. Itachi looked up in time to see Hidan flying through the air and face first in to the sand in front of them. "Okay, so my calculation was slightly off." She said. Hidan sat up and shook sand out of his hair and blew a bit out of his nose. "Aw, come on. It was a joke!" Hidan said and Raven flipped him off. "Give it up, Hidan. She doesn't like flirts." Ana said. Hidan looked at her.

"_My, Jashin… Is that really Space?"_ Hidan thought. He came over and leaned over her, pushing the book in her hands down. "Yeah, and how about you, sexy girl?" He flirted. Her eyes turned up at him, icy face maintained. Ana's foot connected with Hidan's leg, causing him to slip. Her knee met his jaw and Hidan went flying back wards. "Never mind then!" he said when he stopped rolling. Kira giggled at him, then grabbed a surfboard to join her friends. "So, Ana. When was the last time we talked?" Itachi asked, hoping to get her to talk. "Ten years ago, Itachi. It was nice talking to you, again, but I am going to return to my room to finish the new song. Until we meet again." Ana said. She stood up, the towel falling from her legs and on to the chair. She tucked her book under her arm and walked back to the hotel. Itachi watched her go. "What happened to you?" He whispered.

_Flashback~  
Ten years ago. _

_Itachi watched as Ana flipped through the air from the bar. Her feet smacked the ground and she stood up strait and sighed. "Itachi-kun!" She said when she saw him. "Hey, Ana-chan. How'd your audition go?" He asked. "Absolutely terrible. I just have to face it. I can't act. I'm better at singing." She said. "Prove it." Itachi said. Ana turned pale. "N-no! I can't in front of people!" She said. Itachi smiled at her as she blushed. "Come on, I won't laugh. Just sing anything for me. Please?" He asked. She took a steadying breath and closed her eyes. _**(A/N: this my original song, not an actual release.)**

"Tonight, I stare at the sky.  
Tonight, I wish I could fly.  
To where you are,  
run so far.  
Just to hold you.  
Tonight._" She sang the chorus from one of her original song book. Her voice was beautiful. It shocked Itachi. "That was amazing. You should sing more often. Did you right that?" He asked. "Yeah, I know a piece of crap, right?" She said. "No, it's really good. It really is." He said. She blushed. "Uhm, how about you? How did your audition go?" She asked. "I don't know. They said they'd call me. I must have done terrible." He said. "Oh, that's a lie and you know it! You are one of the best actors I know!" She said. "Okay, they already signed me a part." He said. "That's wonderful! I can't wait until the series is released! I'll watch ever episode! Even the fillers! No matter how lame they are!" She said. "Thanks, Ana-chan." Itachi said.  
End flashback~_

That was the last day Ana and Itachi saw each other for ten years. Tsunade moved them to California the day after. When Ana and Itachi were twenty is when the first song of Elements came out. It was the song Ana had sang for him that day. The song was "Tonight." Originally written and preformed by Ana herself. A beautiful song. "Typical Ana, She gets up and leaves as soon as a cute guy says hi." Kenzie said. "Hey, looks like she caught Itachi's attention!" Naruto said. "Hey, Kikers, do you think?" Kenzie asked, turning to look at Kalika. "I don't know, you want to give it a try?" Kalika asked. The two best friends shared an evil grin. "Eh? What are you two planning?" Naruto asked. "Oh, nothing, Naru-san!" Kenzie said and leapt up on her board as an unnoticed wave knocked her best friend and two boys off of their boards and on to the beach. "HEY! A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!" Kisame yelled, hair falling in his face.

Raven looked up from picking up her Frisbee. Kisame shook his hair out of his face and things seemed to slow down for Raven. As Kisame shook his hair out of his face, sparkles seemed to come off him with a glow. He looked… Beautiful. Raven couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She watched as he stood up and tucked his surfboard under his arm. He ran past her. "Close your mouth, sweet cheeks. Don't want to catch flies in the pretty mouth." Kisame said and shut her mouth for her. She snapped strait up as he ran in to the water. "Raven?" Kira asked, popping up out of no where as she was known for. "He's so hot." She said. Kira looked over and saw Kisame paddling out in to the water. "Great, now you just need to impress him. Raven?" Kira said. When she looked over at her friend, the woman was gone. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled.

Ana sighed and looked up from her song. She looked at the beach and saw Raven body surfing. She sighed and shook her head. Her eyes drifted about the beach until she saw Itachi sitting in the same place she left him. She sighed at her old friend. "You want to know what happened to me, I know you do. But if you want to know that, you have to tell me what happened to you." She said, reading the movements that her old friend made. She shook her head and turned back to her song to finish work.

**Well, looks like Raven is the first victim of a little disease called "Island Love" Think she'll get cured? Nah, She's been bitten by love bug, son! Reviews mean love!**


End file.
